Product manufacturers, service providers, and advertisers are often interested in consumer exposure to advertisements such as billboards, signs, and/or other indoor and/or outdoor public advertising. Known techniques for monitoring consumer exposure to advertisements include conducting surveys and/or counting consumers or quantifying amounts of traffic that pass by advertisements. To develop such surveys and to correlate passersby traffic with advertisement content, information about the advertisements of interest should be accurately recorded to generate meaningful exposure study results.
It is often difficult to obtain accurate records that correctly reflect content, location, etc. of physical advertisements (e.g., billboard media, poster media, mural media, etc.) because such advertisements are constantly changing and are owned by many different advertisement media companies, some of which may not keep accurate records of their displayed advertisements and/or may not provide access to their records. In some instances, government agencies may sometimes conduct surveys of advertisement media locations within different municipalities. However, such survey information may quickly become outdated and/or inaccurate and/or may not contain as much detailed information as would be desired to conduct advertisement exposure studies.